


Late Night, Checked Out

by loonietuna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonietuna/pseuds/loonietuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam are just trying to study...so why do these guys think that <i>now</i> is the time to play the "Penis Game"?</p><p>Based on this prompt:<br/>“you and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to study over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night, Checked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt found [here](http://bravespidey.tumblr.com/post/117617251601/au-ideas-you-never-asked-for). It was too good to resist! If you need an explantation to what The Penis Game is, watch this clip [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrhDH2J2Of8) from 500 Days of Summer.
> 
> Rated Teen only because the word penis is used 15 times, otherwise this is nothing but just good ol' fun.

Steve wasn’t quite sure how Sam convinced him to stay at the campus library until 11PM on a Sunday, but he sure as hell was regretting it now.  Steve was hunched over his biochemistry book with post-its and highlighters and notebooks spread out between himself and Sam.  He’d been there for about four hours now just staring at the fine print and he was pretty sure he was going cross-eyed at this point. Sam sat next to him dutifully, ear buds in, completely focused on the reading while Steve’s right eye began to twitch yet again.

A group from Steve’s biochem class had made camp down the table and they’d started giggling.  _Again_.  

Steve hunkered down further, his nose practically touching the pages.  He tried to tune them out, they’d been studying on and off for the past hour but Steve couldn’t afford that.  He was determined that he  _would understand this unit before his exam tomorrow morning if it killed him, dammit._

“ _Psss_.”

Steve frowned, and titled his head up to the group of students at the end of the table (two guys and a girl), and was met with more hushed laughter.  Steve quickly looked down, eyes on his book.  He could hear them talking:  _Shhh, you’re gunna get Fury on us,_ they whispered between their giggles _._ Steve paused his music, curiosity getting the better of him as he watched his classmates in his peripherals.

 _“Shuddup!”_  One of the guys hissed, the one with dark hair.

_“You wussin’ out, Barnes?”_

_“No! But I ain’t in a rush to get that motherfucker’s combat boot up my ass if you keep playin’ games.”_

_“Come on, Fury isn’t_ that  _scary, James - say it; it’s your turn.”_

A groan.  _“My Ma was right, Nat; you are a terrible influence. I am not getting tied up in your games again. We’re supposed to be studyin’ here.”_

Silence.

_“Fine, mamma’s boy. I guess I’ll just take my biochem notes elsewhe—“_

_“_ Penis _.”_

Steve froze, but didn’t bring his eyes up from the text.  The word was so softly spoken, and so quickly, that Steve doubted that he’d even  _actually_ heard it correctly.

“ _Penis,_ ” came another deep voice, the other guy, a smile evident in his tone.  It was still quiet, just barely above a whisper.

“Penis.” A little louder, the girl this time. Steve rolled his eyes.  It was quiet for a long time, and Steve actually thought they might’ve stopped when he heard it again.

“ _Penis_.” Still a little louder now, the tone desperate and embarrassed. They continued now, faster, all getting successively louder.  He could feel, rather than see, Sam shaking with laughter to his left.

“Penis.”

“Peeeeee-nassss.”

“Penis!” That was the loudest, from the red-haired girl.  It wasn’t too loud, barely above a whispered shout.  Steve finally frowned, eyes narrowing in on the girl who sat back, legs up on the table and arms crossed, her face daring and smug.  Steve watched, eyes immediately falling on the dark haired boy whose turn was next. 

The boy (Barnes was it?) glanced over at Steve, who was unabashedly staring daggers at this point, and his face twisted in guilt and embarrassment at being caught.  Barnes gave Steve an apologetic smile, but locking eyes seemed to stir some sort of drive in the guy – he sat up a little straighter before he said at normal volume.  “ **Penis**.”

Steve sighed in disappointment.  Barnes just  _barely_ topped Red’s volume. He just wanted the game to be over, because biochemistry was hard enough without the distraction of penises (or the weight of Barnes’ stare on him).

They continued. Alternating between giggles and “Penis” louder and louder but still not loud enough to declare a winner – for a bunch of people clearly trying to prove which one was the ‘bravest’, they’re approach to the game was surprisingly weak.  As much as he’d hate to admit it, Steve found that funny.  _Hell_ , any other day Steve would’ve joined in to show ‘em how it was done, but not today.  He really couldn’t fail this class.

Steve just rolled his eyes, but after five more minutes of  _penis, penis, PENIS_ , Steve had had enough.

Slamming both hands on the table with a loud smack, Steve drew in a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs: “ _ **PENIS!**_ ”

The library became eerily silent.  His classmates practically snapped their necks whipping their attention to Steve and Steve was sure he just heard Sam drop his pen (and his jaw).  Steve swung his head at the group, practically falling out of his chair as he fumed.

“THERE! It’s  _done -_ that’s it! Can we stop?  _Are you done_? Because I am really trying not to fail our biochem exam tomorrow and being constantly bombarded by penises is not helping!” Steve paused a beat, recognizing what he’d said as the entendre it certainly wasn’t meant to be. “ _YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!_ ”

Steve heard a stifled laugh and scowled at Barnes, whose face was wide open in shock.  _Good_ , Steve thought smugly.

“Sorry, man,” said the light haired guy with a chuckle while the red-head huffed, even though Steve could see she was amused.

Steve sighed, ignoring the shocked look boring a hole in the side of his face from the man next to him.

“Dude…seriously?”

“Shuddup, Sam,” Steve hissed, but he was already deflating.  That was satisfying and Steve was buzzing now.  

He heard the shuffling of books and papers next to him and was surprised when he looked up to see Barnes standing there, books in hand. Without pause he set his books down across from Steve and sat, eyes locked on him like a target as a cheeky, Cheshire cat smile stretched across his (surprisingly handsome) face.

He  _dared_ him.  

“Penis.”


End file.
